1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible sofa bed and more particularly to a sofa bed adapted for use in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various sofa beds in the prior art which are convertible from a sofa to a bed structure. Such sofa beds utilize a variety of linkages to effect the conversion. Certain of these, including the sofa bed of U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,902, issued Jan. 20, 1976 and entitled "Convertible Sofa Bed," are directed to linkage systems operative to move the seat back from its bed position to its sofa position without striking the wall or other surface immediately behind the bed. That is, the most rearward portion of the seat back moves in a generally vertical line during its movement between the bed and sofa positions. In such a sofa bed the cushions necessarily must be horizontally oriented and abut against one another in the bed position. Further, to provide a more compact arrangement of the cushions in the sofa position, it is desirable for the back cushion to rest upon and forwardly of the rearward terminus of the seat cushion rather than being tucked behind the rearward terminus. However, such an arrangement poses a problem in that heretofore there has been no convenient way of covering the juncture or crevice existing between the abutting seat and back cushions in their bed position. The lack of a covering to bridge the crevice and provide support to the user makes the bed uncomfortable. Moreover, in the sofa position the crevice is a catchall for debris and articles falling onto the back of the seat. Such material eventually finds its way through the crevice and onto the floor beneath the sofa bed.